Lucius Penelen
'Lucius Penelen ' was a member of Lorcione crime family, and one of Lorgo's closest members. Lucius was killed in June 2012, after Basilio Mancione took over Lorcione crime family. History Lucius' history is unknown. He arrived to Petronas City most likely in April or May 2011, and soon became a part of Lorcione crime family. There, he became one of Lorgo's closest members, and he was often on the family's meetings in hangar Mulat. Petronas City ''Rose Path'' In September 2011, Slavujček mafia family appeared. Lorgo wanted to get rid of that family, and told his member Carlios to break into Helliar's Modern House and the New Main Mayoralty. The next day, Carlios was executed. .]]The same day, Lucius had to visit Pavlek Miškina Elementary School to find Sašo Šimić, because he knew the truth behind Rose Path puzzle (and Lorgo wanted to get the puzzle's hidden object). When he arrived to school, he told a random student that he'll blew his mind if the student doesn't let him go inside the school. Lucius then found Sašo and told him that he has two days to find the secret of the puzzle, or he'll be killed. That night, Lucius had to wait for Sašo Šimić in Cowhide Road, near Main Tower. Lucius was a bit late, since he was with Icerman. The two then went to the metro, and arrived near Kvaks' Vault. From that point, they walked to the City History and People Monument, where Sašo proved to Lucius that the secret of the Rose Path really is fake. ''Winter in Petronas'' In December 2011, Lucius had to talk to ImperialDane, to persuade the guy to work for Lorcione, but ImperialDane didn't want any money. Later, Lucius was with Lorgo in the hangar, and heard about Lorgo's plan to threaten Dgleich or Wololo. At the meeting, Lucius was really irritated by a new member of the family, called Miko Brzojav, since Miko was annoying. After Shorty King came to the hangar, and Miko said something to Lorgo, Lucius pulled out his gun and pointed in to Miko, ready to pull the trigger. Lorgo then told Lucius that Lucius was acting just like Miko when he arrived to the family. Soon after, Lorgo, Lucius and Miko came to the Slavujček territory, and had to persuade Miko's brother, Krešo Brzojav, to work as a spy for Lorcione family, since he was already in Slavujček family. On his way out of the building, Lucius saw famous Element Duel fighter, Kobrioce LeMuerta, who talked to Lorgo. After the three went out of the building, Lorgo decided to stay in the Slavujček city core, and told Lucius to go home. Lucius told Lorgo to be careful. ''A Mafia Story'' In late March 2012, Lorgo wanted more allies. Soon, Lucius visited Lorgo in his penthouse, and told him that Ivo Slavujček from Slavujček crime family wants to meet with Lorgo. At first, Lorgo told Lucius to put snipers on Main Tower, but soon changed his mind, and told Lucius not to interrupt the meeting between the two bosses. ''True Trainer'' It was April 2012. After Dan Timbly's father, Ronnie, moved to Dan's house in Petronas City, Zorotos, Dan's Element Duel trainer, called Lucius and Lukas Retriver to go to Dan's house and beat up Ronnie, so that he can leave the house. Lucius and Lukas did arrive that day to the Timbly family house, and the two beat up Ronnie. He didn't look taugh tough to them. ''True Mancione'' In June 2012, Lucius told Lorgo that he can get him a personal assistant. Lorgo accepted, and later, Lorgo brought a guy called Nerdy to his boss' penthouse. Lucius found Nerdy before in the library, reading Snow White. Lorgo was confused, since Nerdy looked like a nerd, but was happy to have an assistant. Soon, Lorgo, after seeing a baby killer in the city, decided to change Lorcione family, from a mafia family, to a family that would kill evil people in the name of justice. Lucius decided to stay in the family. That night, Vito Mancione, Lorgo's father, got rid of his second, bastard son, and decided to put Basilio Mancione, his first son, to be the head of Lorcione crime family. Basilio decided to kill Lorgo's closest members, which were Lucius and Lukas Retriver, Lucius' close friend. Soon, Basilio's men killed the two. Lucius was buried on Petronas Cemetery. Legacy Darkness is Coming In Darkness is Coming, Lucius was seen dead in hangar Mulat, in a flashback of True Mancione. Trivia *Lucius used to visit Icerman. *Lucius thought that Snow White was a "complicated book". Appearances *''Rose Path '' *''A Mafia Story '' *''True Trainer'' *''True Mancione'' *''Darkness is Coming'' (Seen dead briefly in a flashback) *''Winter in Petronas'' Gallery 2012-04-14 11.56.49.png|Lukas and Lucius ready to beat up Ronnie Timby. 2011-09-28 10.27.19.png|Lucius talking to Sašo Šimić. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Mafia Category:Criminals Category:Lorcione members Category:Dead Characters